Pieces of Sunset
by Mana Mihara
Summary: Ficlets and drabbles from the ‘Tendrils of Sunset’ universe.
1. Contest Photos

**Synopsis**: Ficlets and drabbles from the 'Tendrils of Sunset' universe. The majority will be from the past, while I might add some snippets from the present. None from the future will appear until 'Tendrils of Sunset' is completed.

For those who haven't read 'Tendrils of Sunset', these won't make very much sense. So if you're interested, click out, read the story, then come back here for the random goodies. (wink)

**Author's Note**: 'Pieces of Sunset' will be an outlet of creative randomness for me. There is so much from the Kenshin and Kaoru's past in 'Tendrils of Sunset' that I won't be able to write in detail because it just won't fit in the storyline. I'm all for flow, and the ideas that will appear in this would disrupt the flow...What I have planned so far are all drabbles from the past. I want to do this to help keep myself in the mood to write these characters for current chapters, and because I think it'll be really fun. So everybody can read these while waiting for me to update. What's really nice about drabbles…they're usually around a hundred words and take no time to write, so maybe this little project will be updated rather frequently…and also help me to update the main story more frequently as well.

They won't be in any particular order. I plan on skipping around alot. Essentially I'll write whatever comes to mind at the time.

This particular ficlet takes place while Kenshin and Kaoru are in high school. This one is longer than most of the ones I'll post. I figured it be nice to have the first a little longer...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

-----------------

**Contest Photos**

This was a stupid idea.

It was too cold to be outside. The wood she was sitting on felt like a block of ice through the material of her jeans, and the wind was like an icy slap against her face. Kaoru shivered and tried to lose herself in the folds of her heavy coat.

Kenshin was late again. It seemed these days he was always delayed. It was their designated day to meet at the wooden platform placed up in the braches of a tree. They had deemed it their tree-house getaway, an isolated place that was a convenient escape to during their lunch period. It was a short jaunt through some trees behind the school building. Admittedly, sometimes it was a little tricky to get around the many teachers mulling about the high school, but the both of them had always been able to sneak away.

Kaoru shivered, clenching her teeth together to keep them from chattering. She should have told Kenshin earlier that morning when they had arrived at school to call off their weekly meeting. She was all for spending time with her best friend, but in sub zero temperatures? She groaned.

Glancing around her, Kaoru sighed. She might as well do something productive while waiting for her errant friend. Reaching frozen fingers out, she grabbed her backpack and pulled out a worn red folder. Opening it and thumbing through the contents, she pulled out three 8 X 10 photos she'd developed the previous day and laid them out in front of her on the wooden platform.

Kaoru studied them, her eyebrows pinched with concentration. Then her breath caught.

"No, no, no," she wailed, grabbing one of the photos. Gritting her teeth, she eyed the scratch marring the glossy finish. "Just my luck," she ground out.

A creaking of wood caught her attention and she watched as a head of familiar red hair became visible as her friend made his way up the wooden rungs to the platform. He threw a large, navy blanket onto the wood so he could climb the rest of the way unhindered.

"You're late."

Glancing at her as he crawled over to sit beside her, Kenshin made a face. "I got caught by Ms. Grainier. She wants me to help tutor some of her freshmen students." Noticing the annoyed slant of her lips, he raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter? What were you yelling about?"

Frowning, she shoved the photo in his face.

"Is this the one you were going to enter in the photo contest?"

"Well, I _was_."

Glancing bemusedly from her to the photo, Kenshin replied. "Was?"

She made a noise similar to a growl. "It's scratched."

"Develop another copy. You still have the negatives right?" he asked, reaching over to the grab the blanket he had brought with him. Throwing half of it over his shoulders and then giving Kaoru the other half, he watched as she shook her head.

"The darkroom is completely booked. There's no way I can get in there now. I have to turn in my entry tomorrow."

Motioning to the other photos she had displayed in front of them, Kenshin said, "What's wrong with those. They're just as good. If not better…"

She grumbled something under her breath and snatched the damaged photo from his fingers.

"What?" he asked, amused.

"Nothing."

"What do you like so much about that one?"

She was silent for a moment. Grabbing the end of the blanket, she curled it more tightly around herself. "It has you in it."

Kenshin sighed. "I don't see why you like to use me as your subject most of the time. Am I the only warm body besides your geese that you can get to stand still long enough for your torture?"

"It is not torture."

He chuckled. "Uh-huh."

"I can get plenty of people to pose for me."

He arched a brow.

She smiled wickedly. "I just like that photo because you have such a silly expression on your face."

"Do I?" he frowned.

Kaoru nodded. "I took it right after I put that frog down the back of your shirt."

Enlightenment dawned on his features. "Ah, yes. How could I have forgotten?" Glancing at the photo with a new understanding, Kenshin leaned closer to her. "Are you sure you can't get into the darkroom in time?"

She nodded.

"You know, you need your_ own _darkroom."

Kaoru smiled morosely. "I do, don't I?" Moving to shove her materials back into her backpack, she sighed. "Hopefully one day I'll be able to put one together. I need to get a job so I can pay for the supplies."

Kenshin shifted from where he sat and stood. "I think I heard the bell. We better get back." Holding his hand out, he helped her stand. They made their way down the rungs and into the small clearing.

"You'll help me put it together, though, when I get all the materials, right?" she asked, eyeing his retreating back as they walked through the trees toward the school building.

"Of course."

"Good. It would be hard without you."


	2. The View

**Author's Note**: Thanks to those who reviewed. )

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

----------

**The View**

Words: 100

_She_ was over there again. Kaoru frowned and narrowed her gaze she looked out of the window of her bedroom.

Blond hair glinted in the sunlight as the teenage girl sat beside Kenshin on his dock. She could tell they were laughing. Kaoru squinted as she watched the girl reach out and lightly touch Kenshin on the arm, her face turned upwards as she smiled prettily at him.

Growling, Kaoru grabbed her schoolbooks strewn out in front of her on her desk and stomped away from the offending seat. She needed to find somewhere to study that didn't have windows.


	3. Assistance

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

---------

**Assistance**

Words: 100

-----------

"I can't do it," Kaoru cried, backing away from him.

"Yes, you can. This isn't hard."

"That's easy for you to say!"

"How so?"

"It just is and you know it."

Kenshin sighed as he watched her back further away. "How am I supposed to help you with your cooking troubles for home ec if you won't even try?"

"Make it for me," she burst out.

"No."

"_Please_."

"No."

"I'm going to fail and it'll be all your fault."

"I'll guide, but I won't do it for you."

Weighing her options, Kaoru sighed dejectedly and plodded over to his side.


	4. Magic Pt 1

**Author's Note**: Thanks to my three reviewers. (wink) I appreciated your thoughts.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

-------

**Magic, Pt. 1**

Words: 200

Prom was supposed to be magical. Hers had turned out to be a complete disaster. Whose date cut out on them at the last minute, anyways? Speaking to Kenshin about her sudden misfortune awhile ago had helped to alleviate some of her frustration, but he was at college, and could only do so much…

Clad in a simple pair of pajamas, her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, Kaoru sighed as she slumped against the cushions of the sofa. A bag of open popcorn lay dejectedly in her lap while an old black and white movie played on the television in front of her. It was one of her favorites, which made it unfortunate that she couldn't concentrate on it.

'Some night of fulfilled dreams,' she thought irritably.

A throat was cleared behind her. Fumbling, Kaoru grasped the back of the couch and wrenched herself up. Her breath caught and her eyes widened. Kenshin stood in the archway, dressed in a tuxedo, a smile curling his lips at her disheveled appearance.

She blinked to make sure that he wasn't some sort of desperate hallucination.

When he spoke, she knew she wasn't dreaming. "Hurry and get ready. We'll be late."


	5. Magic Pt 2

**Author's Note**: My apologies for not responding to everyone who reviewed - I'm posting this with one foot out the door since I'm going out town for a few days.

I'm happy so many people seemed to have enjoyed the last drabble. Thanks so much to each person who reviewed. I hope you all like the second part of the previous drabble!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

------------

**Magic Pt. 2**

Words: 300

-------------

She had walked through most of the night in a daze. It was too good to be true…too unimaginable to even believe that she was at the dance – with Kenshin. Earlier, she had felt like slugging her former date for dropping out on her at the last minute, now, all she wanted to do was hug him until he couldn't breathe.

She had watched Kenshin attend his own dances, and there had always been that dreamy sigh, the magical sweep of imagination that had stolen her mind. An occasion such as this had always been beyond belief.

But…it was real.

Kaoru shivered, and caught her lower lip between her teeth.

She knew that he was here as support – as her best friend. But, she could always imagine. She could always pretend for a few hours that he was with her because he wanted to dance with her, to be with her, to claim her as his date.

She looked up at Kenshin's inquiring expression, and then to his outstretched palm.

Slipping her hand into his, Kaoru followed him onto the dance floor. The music changed from a sedate melody to one that was quick, mindless, and frenzied. Kenshin lowered his head and moved to where his lips were a mere inch from her ear.

Over the music, he said, "Let's show everyone how a real dance is done, shall we?"

A bubble of merriment surged through her, and she couldn't help the laughter that escaped. Eyes twinkling, Kenshin pulled her closer to him and wrapped one hand around her waist, while grabbing her hand with the other.

A flash of light blinded them for a moment as someone took their picture.

Kenshin lowered his cheek down to touch hers. "The tango?" he asked, his voice laced with gaiety.

"Lead on."


	6. Magic Pt 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

------------

**Magic Pt. 3**

Words: 255

-------------

Kaoru sighed as she walked into the classroom set up for the weekly meeting of the photography club. As acting treasurer, Kaoru took the liberty of grabbing the money box from president's desk, and then opened it to sort through the materials.

A fellow club member came up to the desk she sat at, and dropped a packet of pictures that had been developed at the local drug store.

Kaoru looked up. "What is this?" she asked curiously while picking it up.

The brunette teenager smiled cheerfully. "Photos from the prom. I thought you might want to look through them and pick out ones that you think we should give to the yearbook staff. The president has already shifted through them, but I thought you might like to as well before I take them over."

Kaoru nodded slowly and took the glossy photos from the envelope. She looked through them with a half-smile on her face, but her eyes widened, and her lips parted when she came to a particular one that she didn't even realize had been taken.

It was of her and Kenshin just before they had begun their ridiculous tango that had left them breathless with mirth. Careful to keep her fingerprints off the surface, she leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"You can keep that one if you want," her friend replied with kind smile. "These are double prints. I don't need both."

Kaoru looked down at the photo and felt warmth spread through her. "Thanks. I think I will."


	7. Meeting

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

---------

**Meeting**

Words: 114

----------

Taking a heavy sip of the tepid coffee, Kenshin blinked wearily at the textbook in front of him. Finals were coming up and he needed to study as much as possible. For now, the only things keeping him motivated were thoughts of home and his best friend. If Kaoru were here, studying would be _so_ much more bearable. Just thinking of her made a smile curl his lips.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Looking up, Kenshin shook his head with a polite smile. The coffee shop was crowded and it was common for college students to share tables.

The girl was silent for a few moments before introducing herself. "My name's Tomoe."

"Kenshin."


	8. Impending Departure

**Author's Note**: In one review, someone asked if these are in order. No, they aren't. I plan on jumping back and forth. If anyone gets confused, tell me, and I'll make sure to try and fix that.

This particular drabble is a jump back in time from the last. Kenshin isn't yet at college here. It's the summer before.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

-----------------------

**Impending Departure**

Words: 235

-----------------------

Over the flickering light of the fire, Kaoru studied Kenshin's features. She watched as the red and orange flame mixed and intertwined, throwing shadows over his face. She held a stick with a marshmallow stuck on the end. Leaning forward, Kaoru moved the white blob into the flame. She sighed.

Looking up, Kenshin felt a small smile curl his lips. "I'm not going away forever, you know."

"You might as well be," she muttered in response.

"It's only a few hours away. I'll back home as often as possible."

Kaoru looked up from her smoldering marshmallow. Frowning, she said quietly, "If the local college had had your major, would you have stayed?"

He didn't speak for a moment, studying her familiar face, watching as she stared back at him, pure vulnerability and indecision swimming in her eyes.

"Yes."

Kaoru nodded to herself, and then reached out to pull her gooey mess from the stick.

"This isn't supposed to be a solemn vacation, Kaoru. We went camping for fun. Remember?"

"It just won't be the same with you gone."

"And it won't be the same with you not dodging my every step," he replied. Kaoru threw the stick at his head.

She grinned suddenly and stood. "I have the answer."

"What," he asked warily.

"Change your major!"

Kenshin held back his snort of laughter. "And what would you have me do?"

"Women's Studies?" she suggested innocently.


	9. Marriage, Denial, Love Pt 1

**Author's Note**: This is the first part of a series of 'connected' drabbles. I don't think I'm going to post them all back to back, though. There will be interruptions…bear with me. Thanks.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

------------------------------

**Marriage, Denial, Love Pt.1**

Words: 322

------------------------------

"I'm getting married."

There was something wrong. He could tell by the way she stood - the sudden tensing of her shoulders, the holding of her breath. Though her back was to him, he could almost imagine what her expression would look like.

_Frozen_.

She tried to cover it up valiantly, but having known her for the length of time that he had, there were some things that she couldn't hide.

When she turned to face him, Kenshin felt the expectant smile on his face dim slightly.

Her face was suddenly too white. Her smile was suddenly too fake. Her eyes had drained of the sparkle that had danced so beautifully in them minutes before. For some reason, the Kaoru he knew so well had retreated abruptly, and before him now stood a dim shadow.

Kenshin didn't know what to think.

So to fill the silence, he spoke of his feelings for his fiancé. "I fell hard. Apparently, so did Tomoe." Despite the forced expression he noticed on her face at those words, Kenshin couldn't help the welling of excitement that spread within him, his expectations for his new future near fulfillment. "She's coming tomorrow to celebrate before the semester starts. We're planning to get married around Thanksgiving and move into an apartment adjoining the school campus."

Kaoru voiced objections about the lack of longevity of his relationship with Tomoe. In turn, he tried to lighten the suddenly solemn atmosphere by asking her to be his best man, but the smile she allowed on her lips was a mere shadow. And the amusement that so often sparked her gaze was absent.

If he deluded himself, he could pass off her strange reaction to thoughts of protectiveness for her best friend. She was concerned. She was shocked. She was thrown out of her element.

But…deep in his gut, he knew there was something else. Something deeper.

And he didn't know what to do.


	10. Weak

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

-------

**Weak**

Words: 317

--------

"Kaoru, I can't believe you're staying at college while your best friend is getting married this weekend. _What_ is going on? Are you having some troubles with college that you don't want to talk about?" her mother questioned, her tone a little desperate. "I'm just so confused right now. And I'm not the only one, I'll have you know."

Kaoru sighed, slipping further down in her chair and closing her eyes. She could feel a migraine coming on. She had dreaded this. Even to her, her excuses were feeble. They were so transparent, so flimsy that it was almost ridiculous. It didn't surprise her that her mother questioned her actions and was concerned about her atypical behavior. Her parents knew that her life had revolved around Kenshin while growing up; they had been an inseparable duo. It seemed so odd - so wrong - that she should miss an occasion that would change his life forever.

Pain wasn't something that Kaoru dealt well with. Especially when it involved her best friend. The girlfriends he'd had through the years had been difficult. But they were temporary, or at least that's she had always told herself. A wife…was a completely different matter.

To watch another woman walk down the isle, clothed in silky white, and living the dream that Kaoru had played over and over in her mind throughout the years made her chest physically hurt.

"No, Mom. I'm fine. There's just…too much work," she replied warily, swallowing with difficulty. Her excuse was weak. So weak…

She could still remember the disappointment in Kenshin's voice when she had told him she wouldn't be attending his wedding. He didn't understand. He would probably never understand.

Tucking her chin against her chest, Kaoru felt a heavy sigh shudder through her body. It was better he remained ignorant. He would be happy. That was consolidation enough to keep her feelings to herself.


	11. Alone

**Author's Note**: I took the idea for this drabble from a review left for 'Tendrils of Sunset' by _skenshingumi_…although I did tweak the suggestion a little, and made the center of the drabble Kenshin instead of Kaoru or the both of them together. Thank you for the idea.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

------------

**Alone**

Words: 213

-------------

It felt odd being here alone. If he closed his eyes and lost himself in the hush of nature surrounding him, he could almost pretend that no time had passed, and that he was still a teenager, merely waiting for her to arrive. He could imagine the mild exasperation he'd feel as a result of her tardiness. And when she did finally make her presence known, he could hear her hurriedly making her way across the small clearing, shuffling up the wooden rungs, and lastly emerging onto the wooden platform with a grin touching her lips that was not at all apologetic. He could envision it all.

He could almost trick himself.

But when he opened his eyes, reality washed away all his imaginings and left him with only the truth.

Sighing, Kenshin let his gaze rake the scenery laid before him – the silent beauty of the clearing encased by trees. It was familiar and comforting, but it wasn't whole. He wondered if it ever would be again.

A bell rang in the distance. If he didn't leave now, he'd be late for class; it wouldn't look good if the teacher was tardy for his own lecture.

He stood, climbed down from the tree house, and walked back to the high school building…alone.


	12. To School in a Boat

**Author's Note**: I'm taking a teeny break from the somber mood I've fallen into from the last few drabbles. This one is just a tad random…mainly because I'm slightly frazzled from school.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

----------------------

**To School in a Boat**

Words: 186

---------------------

Kaoru dropped her backpack onto the dock with a thump and quirked an eyebrow as she watched Kenshin shuffle things around in his rowboat. Frowning, she said, "I thought you were kidding when you said you wanted to row a boat to school."

"Why?" he asked as he turned to face her, his mouth curved in a slight smile.

She shrugged. "It's just…kind of odd."

"There is nothing wrong with this," he replied defensively. "Now that you're in high school, and we attend the same school again, we can feasibly do it."

Kaoru frowned, and eyed the boat with hesitation for a few moments. "How long will it take? We won't be late?"

He flashed her a quick smile and shook his head. "Nope. But if you don't hurry up and get in, I can't make any promises."

Kaoru let out a sigh as she reached down to grab her backpack. "I'm putting my life in your hands," she remarked dryly. "Do try and avoid tipping us, alright?"

He chuckled as he helped her step into the wooden boat. "Trust me and everything will be fine."


	13. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note**: Because of exams, my mind seems to only want to deal with small things, hence the writing of this drabble. I wish those who are currently gearing up for their exams good luck…(wink). And I need to apologize for not responding to those have left reviews for the last few drabbles. I appreciate every review!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

-------------------

**Happy Birthday**

Words: 183

-------------------

"Happy birthday."

Kaoru grinned at the wrapped present Kenshin pushed into her hands.

"How old are you again?" he asked, eyes twinkling. "Four? Six?"

"Twelve, moron. Don't pretend that you don't remember," she replied, rolling her eyes dramatically.

He only smiled at her and motioned for her to open the package. She did so quickly, ripping the decorative paper to shreds.

She stared at the box for a moment, before lifting her gaze to his. "A camera?"

"You always seem to be staring off into space, fascinated by whatever you see. With this camera, you can capture what you seem to like so much, and look at as much as you want."

She chewed her bottom lip. "How does it work?"

"You've used a camera before."

"Well, I know. But…my parents always just handed it to me, fully loaded. How does it work, uh, technically speaking?"

They both stared at the box quizzically.

Kenshin gave her a blank look.

"Help me?" she asked.

With a teasing sigh, he took the camera from her and opened the box to pull out the instruction pamphlet.


End file.
